Conventionally, among techniques of using a computer to perform optimum design analysis of a structure is a system that analyzes a structural shape that optimizes acoustic-structural coupled responses (sound pressure peak value, sound pressure level integration, exciting point deformation, resonance cancelling, etc.), which cause noise (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-188164). Another apparatus reduces the level of noise from a cooling device of a server to a proper noise level by determining the number of revolutions of a cooling fan according to the result of comparison between the air-intake temperature of cooling air and a temperature threshold, and increasing/decreasing the number of revolutions of the cooling fan according to the result of comparison between the temperatures of all electronic components and temperature thresholds for respective electronic components (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-151131).
The conventional techniques, however, pose a problem in that multiple virtual machines (VM) cannot be assigned to multiple servers such that the noise generated by the servers of a computer system is reduced at a specific location.